Zeus's Anger
by srindippity
Summary: Percy Jackson is summoned to Olympus to be eliminated as a possible future threat, What will happen? Will the king of the Gods win? or will Zeus be knocked flat on his butt?


Fan fiction

Zeus' Temper

Percy POV

I was at the beach with Blackjack and much to his disappointment was trying to get him into the sea and attempt to wash the huge amounts of mud of from the… let's say _crash_ landing earlier on. He was about 2cm away from the doughnut and about a meter away from the sea. Oh did I say this was the twelfth doughnut and the twelfth attempt to get Blackjack washed when everything went super bright and I was on Olympus, still holding the doughnut out in front of me. Of course knowing my luck Zeus had called me into another of his little hissy fits or wars. Fun. It took less than a month for a new problem to arise. Remind me to give Jason 20 Drachmas I thought it would only take a week. Oh well.

"Perseus, the council have decided that you are too powerful and must be taken care of or eliminated, to go to extreme measures." Zeus' voice rumbled around the room in a commanding and powerful tone that seemed to say 'listen to me or I will throw you off Olympus'. He wore a permanent scowl and held himself regally. I was getting about ten weird looks, and three that were barely containing laughter from Apollo, Hestia and Dad. I was extremely confused as to why, when I suddenly realised I was still holding the doughnut out in front of me. I hurriedly hid it behind my back, blushing slightly, before straightening up and raising my head. Praying to every god out there even Zeus that the Stoll's didn't find out about this _show_, I'd never live it down.

"If you think I'm too powerful why are you trying to annoy me? You know, more than usual?" I heard a few snickers from some more friendly gods with a better sense of a demigod life. _Cough, Apollo, cough, Dionysus, cough, cough, Hermes, cough._ "Also, Jason and Nico are just as powerful as me so why aren't they here, why am I the only one out of the seven who you can go out of your way and annoy?" I could hear a storm forming and the rumbling of thunder and lightning outside. Zeus was clearly angry. I didn't know how I knew, but I can tell you that his face turning redder than a beetroot helped Sherlock Holmes on his _oh_ _so difficult_ case. His posture made quite an intimidating picture but for some reason I wasn't remotely fazed and pretended to become extremely interested in my fingernails. I could practically feel Zeus' roar of anguish through the stone tiled floor beneath me. Then there were eight very bright columns of white light. I turned away to stop myself from being blinded and when I turned back there was the rest of the seven, Nico and Thalia. I ran over to Annabeth to help her up and she turned to help Hazel and then Thalia while I went to help Nico and then Jason - of course also asking my friends if anyone wanted a doughnut. I'm not that rude. I honestly wasn't surprised that Leo's hand shot up almost immediately. Apollo sniggered at Leo as he slowly started nibbling on the doughnut in his hands, before being silenced by a glare from Athena. Zeus himself had fixed himself on glaring daggers at me. Which of course I pretended not to notice, receiving a not so subtle growl.

"So Lord Zeus, may I ask why we are all here?" Jason asked clearly trying hard to not curse the king of the gods and walk out of Olympus showing the special immortal a special finger, why do I know this? Because I have been in that situation every single time I'm in the empire state building. I must say he was doing a pretty good job at hiding his annoyance, I gave up years ago, you can probably tell.

"I'll answer that, _Lord_ Zeus here" I said this facing Jason fully and pointing my thumb at the fuming king of the gods. "Thinks I'm too powerful and might betray Olympus and take control, which is ridiculous after everything ive done for them not to mention my FATAL FLAW is LOYALTY ! but I guess that's not enough to prove my loyalty, is it?" I turned back to the stunned council and a close to exploding king of the gods for my last statement. Sending the question to Zeus. Zeus seemed to realise the council was watching him, waiting for an answer to my question and managed to get his anger under control. He leaned forwards in his throne and made a low growling noise before continuing.

"I do not doubt your loyalty for us in the past, it's in the future that I want to be careful about, it is not unlikely that you will enrage one of us" he said this a bit of a smug look on his face while gesturing around the throne room at all the gods and goddesses I've ever annoyed which is a fair majority of them before continuing his 'regal' and 'inspiring' speech. "However it stands that in the future you might decide to rise against us. I am bringing this up is because we don't know what could happen in the future but I think it is smart to exterminate the threat before it becomes one."

I took a step back to stop myself from stumbling at what Zeus was suggesting and by the look on some of the godly faces in the room others were rather shocked at what he was proposing. I was so shocked at what he was saying I barely noticed that both Ares and Hephaestus had to hold Poseidon down to stop him from beating his little brother to a pulp. I could feel the oceans and rivers crashing down wherever they could cause damage and deep rumble shaking Olympus. Dad was furious and I wasn't all surprised to see a few others mad about the solution. Some even had tears on their faces but I think it was the seven, Nico, and Thalia who were most angry and upset.

Thalia had lightning coursing over her skin and she was floating a few inches of the floor, her hair spread out as if she was no longer in control. Jason was doing the same as his sister apart from the fact that a hurricane was forming around him. Nico was forming cracks in the ground, deep enough to go to Tartarus, his eyes were pitch black, darker than Hades' throne. He stood there raising the dead slowly as if not sure he was doing it himself. Piper was crying. She had given up trying to hold back her tears and was letting them roll down her face, seemingly not under control as she yelled out to try and change their minds forcing all of her charm speak into the plea. Hazel had summoned thousands of rare jewels, her feet were buried, and tears were cascading down her checks making her golden eyes somehow even brighter than before. Frank was almost completely still the only part of him moving was his shoulders as they shook with silent sobs, the tears seemingly endless. Leo had dropped his doughnut and was standing, shocked, staring for what could be the last time at me. Even more tears, how could Zeus be so cruel to his friends, his family?

Then there were the gods, some were in tears, others looking slightly sad as if they were going to miss the 'silly little mortal' that made fun of Lord Zeus and got away with it. Maybe it was because they didn't think I deserved this end. Maybe because I've saved them or done something they love to see in a demigod. I guess I'll never know. Zeus seemed the only one completely set on killing me. Not even Athena looked happy about it, and that was saying a lot since she hated my guts a moment ago, with me being the 'sea spawn' as she would say. Hera didn't look happy about it but she didn't exactly look sad either. Demeter and I had never really talked, in fact I don't think we ever really talked. She looked a little sad that they were going to have to ruin someone else's life but not sad like a friend would be. Apollo however was on the verge of tears, I honestly hadn't expected that. I guess more Olympians are sad than others, again even Ares wasn't happy.

Then it hit me. Their scared of Zeus. Their too scared to disagree on such important things, almost like they lose their voice.

I walked over to my family wishing I could say goodbye to Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood, I wished I could say goodbye to my Mum and Paul. I wish I could say goodbye to Chiron, to all the people I love and care about. I guess I'll never get the chance. I slowly started walking over to the seven, Nico, and Thalia. They stopped using their powers, they stopped yelling curses at Zeus and they turned in horror to see that_ I_ was_ letting Zeus_ do this. I walked over a sad smile on my lips and enveloped each of them in a hug leaving my Wise Girl for last I went in to give her a hug but she moved away, stopping me. I tried again but for a kiss she pulled away again. I sighed sadly and turned away to go back towards the centre of the throne room. Stopping a few steps away from my destination and just thinking, before saying for what could be the last time.

"I love you Annabeth, you're the best." I started walking away again but Jason stopped me.

"What about us? What are we going to do without you?" my heart cracked a little, I was leaving them behind, I was leaving Annabeth behind too. I was breaking my promise to stay with her forever.

"You'll find something to do and until then good luck, bro." I grinned as I turned around to see my family one more time. "Tell my mum and Paul. Please. You guys are the best people I've ever met, I'm gonna miss you. I'll be waiting for you guys in Eyislim. Hope I don't see you for a while!" I attempted at a joke which received a glare from almost everyone. "Annabeth? Please don't make your life horrible being sad for me, please find someone else you love, you need to be strong for me, for Camp. Okay Wise Girl? Be the heiress I know you are." she turned away from me not meeting my eyes. It hurt. It really, really did.

I reached the center of the throne room, glaring up at Zeus face.

"Zeus you Jackass!"

Then Zeus slammed down his master bolt and straight through me as well as the poor, poor marble floor beneath me.

I screamed out in pain as it passed straight through me, like I was never even there. Then I was falling through so many floors of hard marble I lost count. I did know that I had many, many injures but I'm okay with that, I had a good life and I was tired of being the god's minion. I would finally get to rest in Hades realm. The only thing I regret is not being with Annabeth for longer, for not being able to get married and start a family with her. For not telling her how I felt earlier on, I regret not being able to hear her voice one more time. I regret not being able to kiss her one more time.

I was about to fall into the world of unconsciousness when I heard it.

"PERCY!" it was Annabeth. I had to keep going I had to keep fighting. For my Annabeth for my Wise Girl. I pulled my eyes open to see I was almost at the bottom, almost smashed through 600 marble floors. Wow. that's pretty impressive. It was like everything was in slow motion. I was falling, probably to my death.

And everything went black…

My eyes fluttered open to see two very blurry grey eyes. _Annabeth. _I blinked a few timestrying to clear my vision, slowly my eyes decided to work. I was now looking up into a pair of a startling sea green eyes, not unlike my own. _Dad_. I realized I was surrounded by wreckage of marble most likely the marble I had crashed through on my way out. whoops, that will take more than a paint job. I could taste blood in the back of my mouth. My entire body ached like an eternal flame coursing through my veins, through my muscles, threw me. I reached out with my right arm trying to make contact with someone, with any of the ones I fought to protect. Someone caught my hand just as it was about to fall and go limp. My lips parted in an attempt to talk but no sound came out. I tried again, and again but still nothing. Finally Poseidon noticed and called out something, the sound was muffled and I couldn't understand what he said. There was a person walking towards us, I strained my eyes and ears to try and work out who it was. My eyes started to droop and I fought with every last scrap of energy I had left, which was not much, and glared up at the man through slits. Before falling into the darkness of unconsciousness.

I couldn't hear anything other than the slow, unsteady beating of my heart and somewhere, somewhere out there my Wise Girl screaming and yelling. It was faint but it was there, I know it is. I couldn't believe I had actually let Zeus try and kill me with his stupid bolt, I couldn't believe I had broken my promise to Annabeth, I couldn't believe I would never get to prank an unfortunate camper with the Stolls and Leo, I couldn't believe I would never get to watch Hercules with Piper on the couch laughing my butt off, I couldn't believe I would never get to spar with Jason or Clarisse again, I couldn't believe I would never get to see Hazel walking Frank the dog around camp on Sunday mornings, I couldn't believe I would never get to eat my mums blue cookies ever again, I couldn't believe I would never see another prank war, I couldn't believe I wouldn't get to annoy death Breath and Pinecone Face again. I couldn't believe any of it at all.

Then I heard it, faint, yes. But there all the same it sounded like a girl was crying, like someone was mourning. Had one of my friends died? Had Annabeth died or gotten hurt? I had to know, I tried over and over to get my eyes open to see if my family were okay, but nothing. I got nothing. Its like I had no control over my own body anymore, and I hated it. I tried to talk, to say something, just make a noise to let them know I want to help them. Still no luck, the girl was still crying, louder now, but why?

I finally gave up sighing in annoyance slightly, the crying stopped, everything stopped and once again all I could hear was my slow heart, it was terrifying I thought that was it, I thought I'm dead even though my heart was still going.

I swear I had never been so confused in my long, stupid, demigod life and that's saying _a lot. _

I could feel my left hand being clasped between two warm and gentle hands. Suddenly I was able to move, just slightly. I twitched my fingers as much as possible hoping the people in the room could see what I was doing but still no more sound. Maybe I was dreaming, I would wake up and none of this is true. When I wake up I'll open my eyes to see my Wise Girl right beside me sleeping peacefully. But no, it never was a dream. It never could be and never will, because I'm a demigod. I'm destined to die a horrible, gruesome death because that's how The Fates like it. There was a prick on the side of my arm before I could feel, what I was guessing was a needle, was slowly and expertly removed and suddenly I could move again. I twitched my fingers again just trying it out. It worked. I tried to say something, ask what's wrong but all that came out was a loud painful groan as my eyes fluttered slightly, so close to opening them, to see where I am and who I'm with. It was painful not knowing where I am for all I knew I could be in the middle of San Francisco without my memory, and yes it has happened before long story, I could be in the middle of a monster nest being laughed at by the monsters around me for the great Percy Jackson was unable to move, see or call for help. I was after all a demigod, anything was possible. I was hated by all monsters, nightmares for others.

Painfully slowly my eyes fluttered open just enough for me to see Annabeth Chase, the girl of my dreams, sitting on the bed beside me. Holding my fragile hand in hers, her stormy, intelligent grey eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Annabeth… What's wrong...?" I muttered so quietly I'm surprised she or anyone else in the room had heard me at all. I reached up slowly pulling my hand from hers to gently wipe the tear stains of her cheeks. At first she doesn't reply and I'm worried I've done something wrong and she was still angry at me from what happened on Olympus. I let my hand fall back to my side on the thin white sheet letting my head rock to the other side to see The Seven, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Grover, Chiron, The Stolls, my mum and Paul, Poseidon, Apollo, Mr D and even Clarisse and Aphrodite were there why I don't know. Then I noticed they all had tear stains on their faces all of them had been crying and then I realized why, it hit me like a punch in the stomach from Ares. They were crying, mourning for me. I hadn't even thought of that, I knew I had friends and family who I love dearly and have showed they feel the same way many times but I had never thought that if I had died it would've effected them this much. Suddenly Annabeth jumped on me causing me to wince in pain as I didn't hesitate for a second to wrap my arms around her shaking body as she laughed in joy. I couldn't help but smile as everyone looked at me in shock and soon enough I was at the bottom of a pile made of laughing Demigods, Gods and my parents I laughed slightly before gasping in pain at the wait on my sore body. Having noticed my pain they all scrambled of me I start to sit up before wriggling back so I could lean against the pillows at my back only just managing to realise I wasn't wearing a shirt in front of, out of all people, _Aphrodite_. I didn't really mind if the Seven or my other friends saw me without a shirt but really _Aphrodite_ and _Clarisse_! I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I blushed profusely. I pretended to glare at my friends as they chuckled at me being so self-conscious, but I can understand why if it was a different situation, say swimming at CHB, and if Aphrodite wasn't there I would've ripped my shirt off and jumped in the lake. Notice how I said different situation, because being in front of the goddess of love and beauty tends to change how you feel about being shirtless. So naturally I looked around trying to locate my lost t-shirt only to realise someone was hiding it, and who out of all the people in the room would want to see me shirtless? Easy.

I pushed myself up from my comfortable position against the back of my cot before swinging my legs over the side and standing up with a slight wince. I slowly walked forward, being as intimidating as possible before putting my hand out in front of me waiting for Aphrodite to return my top. The said goddess pouted sadly before I had to look away from the blinding light coming from my hand. I patiently waited for the flash to die down before turning my head back to where my blue, ripped, bloody and muddy top was laying on my hand. Carefully proceeding to pull it over my head cursing quietly under my breath as I pulled an injury as I walked back towards the cot and sat down on the hard mattress next to Annabeth subconsciously entwining her fingers gently with mine like I have millions of times before and probably will do millions of times again.

I let my gaze wonder the room as we all just sat/stood there in an awkward silence. Realising I should probably say something I cleared my sore throat and asked what I'd been wanting to know most.

"How long was I out?" I asked no one in particular looking down at my feet.

"About 2 months…" Apollo replied before he opened his mouth and closed it again a few times in which I found rather offensive, I'm guessing so did dad since his eyebrows furrowed and he looked rather confused.

I nodded slowly letting that sink in "Where are we?" I asked again.

Poseidon stepped forward like he was volunteering to tell the teacher why they had started a water fight at lunch for no apparent reason, and I should know I have been in that exact position more times than I would like to say- or think? Since I'm thinking all of this in my head and not talking out loud? Ahhhh! Stupid ADHD! Can't even think about something without getting distracted!

"Son, you are currently in my palace infirmary, I am hiding your aura from the other Olympians to avoid another attempt to kill you."

"Number 1: how can they all breath underwater? Number 2: how long till all my injuries are healed? Number 3: what are my injuries? Number 4: how am I still alive and how did I get here? Number 5: when can I break Zeus' nose? And 6 I thought Amphitrite hated me?" I took a huge gulp of air to steady my breathing while waiting for an answer.

"Your friends and family are breathing because I am keeping an air bubble around them, Apollo believes you injuries are practically healed, you dislocated your left shoulder and received many gashes, bruises and a huge concussion. You are still alive thanks to Apollo and the water, when you lost conscious I flashed you to Atlantis. You can break Zeus' nose as soon as you like, whenever you like however many times you like as long as I get to watch and have the honour of watching it on replay. Amphitrite dose hate you, why I have a few theories but as soon as she saw you're broken, bloody figure she decided to put that hate in a box for a few months. Any other questions?" my Dad replied calmly with a mischievous glint in his eyes meaning he really would hold Zeus down while I break his face. I felt a crooked grin etch itself onto my features.

_**Time skip to Olympus 1 hour later**_

Zeus' POV

It has been just over two months since Perseus died, or so I assume, my elder brothers refuse to give me, or any Olympians that are completely loyal to me and no other, any of the information I know they have. So here I am in the Olympian throne room listening to the majority of the counsel argue while the others either not in attendance or had given up trying to be heard after failing numerous times. I was currently arguing with my dear brother Poseidon, and no he is not on Olympus he is refusing to come to any meetings after Perseus for reasons I'm guessing is because I might have killed his favourite son. So naturally I sent an iris message instead and started screaming at him for not attending the meeting while he screamed back at me. That is until I sent yet another iris message to Hades who had apparently already been listening in. I was in the middle of playing 'The Annoying Little Brother Card' when the doors to the throne room swung open banging against the great walls beside them causing all of Olympus to shake roughly at the force. I shot up right grabbing my master bolt as I did so, holding it up ready to strike at any moment's notice.

I only to get _even more_ confused when all the missing Gods and Goddesses flashed into the room with a few of the campers and Chiron himself. Okay, now I'm confused. Like, even more confused than before.

"Do you really think that's gonna kill me? I guess we could do best outta three?" the mysterious being said still concealed in the shadows. I Hurriedly looked around the room only just noticing that Hades had flashed in with the others, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hermes and Apollo who were all wearing excited grin's, even the Lord of the Dead was grinning. The last time I had seen him grin was when I lost a bet to a wood nymph and had to paint myself completely and utterly blue, it's a long story. I turned my gaze back to the mysterious intruder. Trying my best to ignore the powerful aura crashing down in waves that were obviously coming from the being.

"Who are you?!" my voice thundered around the silent throne room. Causing The Being to chuckle genuinely amused. While Apollo and Hermes just smirked with a knowing glint in their eyes. I was seriously starting to get annoyed with not knowing one thing or another.

"Don't you remember _Lord_ Zeus?" he replied before continuing in a deep voice having noticed my confusion. "I was too powerful, remember?" I watched on still in the shadows even though I was standing in the brightest light known to the mortal mind. I saw out of the corner of my eye a look of realisation dawn on Athena's face as she muttered under her breath, what she said I don't know but I don't think I ever will either because just then the being calmly walked out of the shadows a smirk plastered on his sharp, yet handsome features.

"_Perseus…" _I whispered, and yet the whole council still heard and nodded some in excitement others in pure shock. Perseus nodded before he hopped in a childish way towards me. Painfully slowly until he stopped about a meter in front of me, hands in pockets like I wasn't pointing The Master bolt at him. I dimly noticed Hermes take out a video recorder and holding it up, probably to record The King of the Gods turning The Perseus Jackson into a pile of dust bunnies. How wrong could I be…? I only found out the real reason a few moments later when Perseus kicked my Left wrist causing me to drop the master bolt before turning round and punching me square in the nose sending me flying back through a corner of my throne and pretty much out of Olympus.

That's when I realised I was no match for Percy Jackson immortal or not. I wouldn't go after him and I didn't which the council all agreed willingly (for the first time in centuries) that it was the smartest thing I'd ever done.

I will never forgive Hermes for giving his twin sons that video, never in my immortal life would I forgive him or his children, what were their names again? Connie and Traci Stoll? Conner and Travis that was it! They showed all of Camp Half-Blood, all of Camp Jupiter, all of the satyrs, all of the Immortal/Minor gods and gave each Olympian an indestructible CD with the recording downloaded onto it forever. An INFINATY of blackmail, _great_ just _great. _I will need to punish them for their mischief!

And that's how I got here, sitting In my baby blue dressing gown (which had clouds with tiny little angry stormcloud faces), on the part of my throne that still exists eating triple chocolate ice-cream straight out of the tub (it's one of the ones Apollo gets so they never run out of ice-cream, its great!) with a spoon. Trying to see past my swollen nose to reach the ice cream in front of me. Attempting and failing to ignore the looks of disgust (Athena), joy (Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus), and pure happiness (Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Ares) and even pleasure (Hera and Artemis).

My pride has been deeply wounded, and I doubt it will ever re-grow.


End file.
